A Thousand Words
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Caladhiel left Middle-Earth a hundred years ago to teach someone a lesson. Rated M for laanguage, violence, drinking, and strong sexual themes.
1. A Reason to Return

A Thousand Words

By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

A Reason to Return

When I left it was because I felt as though it were my only option. I fled the Greenwood, fled Middle-Earth. I asked Radaghast to help me and I was sent to a land that seemed like my home, but I knew it was not. I made myself a home and managed to grow comfortable. There were people that lived in that land called the Maori. At first they were suspicious of me, but as time went on they got to know me and knew I would never harm them. They taught me their language and the ways of their people and taught them a little of my people. They did not fail to notice I never grew old, but I became almost like one of them. If their warriors were hurt I would heal them, I would help their women deliver their children. Although one time, a woman had severe difficulty and even though I tried so hard, she did not make it. She had no husband and no one to take her child.

"Ni bixu dai ta." (**You must take her.**)

I looked up.

"Dan wo bu zhidao gai zenme zhaogu haizi." (**But I do not know how to care for a child.**)

The chief smiled at me and put his hand on my heart.

"Ni shi weiyi de yige. Ni you yige zhaiquan yu zhege haizi, yinwei ni bang ling ta dao shijie gedi. Zhe shi ni de zeren." (**You are the only one. You have a bond with this child because you helped bring her into the world. It is your responsibility.**)

And so it came to be that I became the baby's mother. I named her Lin which meant beautiful jade. She was very brave, sometimes too brave and very strong. She was intelligent and sneaky, very sneaky. She had a good arm and deadly aim. My life was filled with joy and peace with her. Until about 15 years later. I heard Lin shouting from outside. I took my sword and ran outside. My eyes went wide and I lowered the blade.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

Mithrandir smiled at me.

"I have known for many long years my dear. I stayed away but now you must return."

I pulled Lin back towards me.

"I will not, I cannot."

"~I would not ask this unless I had no other choice. It has become quite clear to me that we need you.~"

It was strange, hearing the Elvish language again.

"~We?~"

"~A company of 13 dwarves and a hobbit, and in reality, all of Middle-Earth.~"

Lin looked up at me and I stroked her hair.

"~I cannot leave Lin here. She needs me.~"

"~I shall bring her as well.~"

I shook my head.

"~Absolutely not! It is far too dangerous for her!~"

"~You must return!~"

"~I left for a reason!~" I shouted.

He sighed and looked down.

"~You would let him and all your people die? Along with the free peoples of Middle-Earth?~"

I bit my lip and looked down. Even after all these years, I still loved him. The thought of him dying…..

"Very well."

I prepared to leave and told the chief why I had to leave.

"Yuan ni he nianqing Lin shi anquan." (**May you and young Lin be safe.**)

I took one last look at them. They had become my people and I cared for them. I knew I would probably never see them again, but I would always have my memories. Lin and I followed Gandalf away.

"Mama women qu na'er?" (**Mother where are we going?**)

I looked at her and took her hand.

"Women yao hui wo de tudi. Ni bixu shizong tiejin wo, ting mei yige zi wo shuo." (**We are going back to my land. And you must always stay close to me and listen to every word I say.**)

She nodded and I looked at Gandalf.

"We are ready."

He nodded and slammed his staff on the ground.


	2. I Know You

**The calender has turned to March. I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I Know You

He took us to Rivendell. Lin was looking around with excitement.

"Gandalf."

My eyes went wide. I had not heard that voice in a long time. I turned and there was Lord Elrond. He saw me and his eyes widened.

"Caladhiel?" he asked.

I bowed my head respectfully. Lin looked confused.

"Lin ze xuyao yi shi jingyi." (**Lin you need to show respect.**)

She bowed her head and I smiled.

"My lord Elrond." I said.

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

Lin looked at me but I kept my eyes on the ground.

"I had to leave. It was the only way." I said softly.

"He came here many times." I looked up. "His heart is broken Caladhiel. He is not the same as he once was."

I put my hand over my mouth and Lin took my other hand.

"Mother?"

I looked at her.

"Lin go with Gandalf. I must speak with Lord Elrond."

She nodded and the wizard led her away. I closed my eyes.

"Is he still alive?" I asked slowly.

"If you can call it that."

I turned around very fast.

"O man pedich?" I asked alarmed.

"~His heart broke the day you left, or so he told me. He felt like a fool for what he did and said. He returned home and his father is very worried. For almost 100 years you have been gone. Arwen tells me he has grown cold and distant.~"

I sighed and tears came to my eyes.

"~I never should have left Middle-Earth. I know that. After the first 50 years I knew I should not have, but I had no way back. And even if I did how could I ever face him again?~" I said.

Elrond touched my shoulder and I looked at him.

"~He still loves you Caladhiel. He always has and always will. Arwen has told me this. I can see you shall meet him again in the coming months.~"

I bit my lip nervously.

"~Will he be furious with me? Will he…will he hate me?~"

"~No my dear of course not. He could never hate you.~"

I nodded and then went to find my daughter.

Gandalf had taken her to a group of dwarves. She was wearing a strange looking hat.

"Lin."

She immediately ran over to me.

"Mother look!"

I smiled and looked at the dwarves.

"Caladhiel at your service." I said.

Lin smiled and bowed.

"Lin at your service!"

I smiled and some of the dwarves chuckled. One of them was staring at me intently.

"I have seen you before. Many years ago." said he.

His voice was deep and commanding. He looked very important as well. He also looked very familiar to me as well.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Thorin Oakenshield."

"Thorin? I knew a Thorin long ago, not personally but I knew him. He was the son of Thrain, son of Thror. I know not what happened to him, for I have been gone for many years."

He walked forward.

"I am he. The same one."

My eyes widened and I bowed respectfully. Lin did the same.

"My lord I am pleased to find you well."

"Now I remember you. You are one of Thranduil's!" he growled.

I sighed.

"I was."

I tried to turn away but he grabbed me.

"How dare you turn your back on me!"

Lin was the one who hit him. She was strong and he made a low grunt.

"Do not touch my mother!" she snarled.

"You insolent little girl!"

He took a step forward and I pushed her behind me.

"If you make another threatening move towards my little girl I will make certain you never do so again."

He nodded and stepped back.

"As I said I was one of Thranduil's guards. I left the Greenwood a hundred years ago. There were many reasons, one of which was the way my kin had started to think of yours. I never held any ill will for the dwarves of Erebor, I always considered them noble and master smiths. It was when…when….."

I could not continue and I looked away.

"You do not have to explain my dear. She left for her own personal reasons. And she is here to help." Gandalf said.

I snapped my head back and Thorin did not look too pleased.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"They will need you Caladhiel." Gandalf said.

I looked at Lin and sighed.

"~Very well. But Lin will remain here.~"

"A wise choice." said the wizard.

"We leave within the hour." Thorin said.

I nodded and looked at Lin.

"Lin…..Wo xuyao ni liu zai zheli di difang shi anquan de." (**Lin…..I need you to remain here where it is safe.**)

"Bu! Wo xiang he ni yiqi qu!" (**No! I want to go with you!**)

"Zhe shizai tai weixianle." (**It is far too dangerous!**)

"Qing mama! Wo daying zuo ni shudo de yiqie!" (**Please mother! I promise to do everything you say!**) she pleaded.

I sighed, knowing full well she would follow if I made her stay. She could defend herself but she was only 15 years old. I sighed again and nodded.

"Fine, but you stay within my sight at all times and you listen to every word I say. Is that in any way unclear?"

She smiled.

"No mother. I understand."

I nodded.

"Wait, you are bringing the child with us?" came a rough voice.

I turned and looked at a bald dwarf.

"Yes, because if I do not she will follow us. I know my daughter." I said calmly.

"She is too young to fight or defend herself properly."

Lin glared and grabbed a knife from a blond dwarf. She threw it directly past his head and into the middle of a target. All the dwarves slowly looked at her. I smiled proudly and nodded.

"I am more than able to fight and defend myself." Lin said firmly.

The blond dwarf threw a knife into a further target. Then he handed her another knife.

"Try it again lass."

She smiled at him and took it. She threw it into the middle again and smiled.

"What does her father say on this matter?" asked an older dwarf.

Lin looked at me and I looked down sadly.

"I have no father." she answered.

"I am sorry I did not mean to…."

"There is nothing to apologize for master dwarf." I said quickly.

I looked at Lin.

"Lin let us go."

She nodded and came with me.


	3. How to Save a Life

Chapter 3

How to Save a Life

Gandalf had a council to attend so I waited with Lin.

"Mother?"

I looked at her.

"Why did you leave?"

I sighed, for I did not know how to answer her.

"It is complicated Lin."

"Why?"

I smiled a little. She was still too young to understand.

"I left to teach someone a lesson."

She knew I would say no more on the matter. I saw the dwarves leaving and went with them.

"Be on your guard, we are about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths better than any, lead on."

"Aye."

Thorin seemed to be looking at me.

"Master Baggins…." I turned. "I suggest you keep up." he said.

This must have been the hobbit Gandalf spoke of. He turned away and walked with us.

When we stopped to rest that night Lin quickly fell asleep. I smiled and then I saw Thorin walking over to me.

"May I sit?" he asked.

I nodded slowly and he sat down.

"Where is her father? If I may ask."

I took a deep breath.

"There was never a father. Her blood mother died giving birth to her." I said quietly.

His blue eyes went wide and he looked at Lin.

"I did not know….."

"She knows I am not her birth mother. I may not have given birth to her, but she is still my daughter. And I love her more than my own life. She makes me so proud everyday." I told him.

He nodded.

"I am sorry. For everything I did back in Rivendell. I had no right to put my hands on you or to appear threatening to your child. Please forgive me." he said.

I smiled gently.

"I forgive you. If I may ask, why do you hate my kin so?"

He sighed.

"Do you not know?"

I shook my head.

"Your king abandoned us. A dragon took Erebor. That is where we are going, to take back our home. After the mountain was taken, I and my people went to your king begging for help, for food. He turned his back on us, left us to suffer." He said bitterly.

I closed my eyes and looked down.

"I am sorry."

"I do not blame you." I looked up. "You may be a wood-elf, but you were not part of this. Do not ask forgiveness, for there is nothing to forgive."

I smiled kindly.

"Thank you."

He nodded and looked at Lin.

"I will not let harm come to her. I promise you this."

I smiled more and touched his shoulder.

"Thank you Thorin."

He nodded and bid me good night.

The next morning we were walking along the slopes of the Misty Mountains. Thorin decided we would fill our waterskins here and take a short rest. Lin looked bored and I sighed.

"Lin, ruguo ni jixu yanxi xiang zheyang suo lin hui shengqi.." (**Lin, if you keep acting like this Thorin will get upset.**)

She groaned and I smiled in amusement.

"You wanted to come."

"I thought there would be more fighting."

I looked at her.

"Lin you are only fifteen! You do not need to be fighting." I scolded.

"So you wish to fight?"

I slowly looked up at the blond dwarf. I narrowed my eyes in warning.

"I would never hurt her my lady. I was nine years of age when I started my training."

Thorin stood now and walked over.

"Fili, if the Lady Caladhiel does not agree with this then the answer is no."

Lin looked at me with her big eyes.

"Please mother! Please?" She begged.

I looked at Fili.

"If she gets hurt I will tear you apart." I said.

Thorin smirked and Fili nodded. Lin smiled and hugged me before standing up. I gave her one of my dual blades.

"Be careful and do not get over confident." I said.

She nodded and then faced Fili.

Thorin's POV

To say I was impressed would be an understatement. The child was very fast and quite strong for her age. She used her fists and her legs as weapons as well. Her mother looked very nervous but Fili never hurt her. Lin soon had Fili on the ground and I smirked.

"Dwalin!"

"Aye?"

"It seems as though your training methods need improvement."

"What?!"

He came over and saw Fili pinned to the ground. He looked at me.

"Some of that was your training as well." he said.

I scowled at him and then looked at Fili.

"You are making the line of Durin look bad Fili." I said.

Lin laughed and then went back to her mother. I looked at Caladhiel.

"I assume you taught her everything she knows?"

Lin answered for her.

"Yes! Mother taught me everything since I was 5 years old. She could defeat you and the rest of the dwarves if she wanted! And I have studied Kung Fu since I was six."

Caladhiel's eyes went wide with shock and she pulled Lin back. She started to speak in that strange language and Lin looked at me again.

"I am sorry my lord. I meant no disrespect."

I had to give her a small smile.

"I have not been offended. I have no doubt that your mother is a formidable foe. I would hate to cross her." I told her.

Caladhiel smiled gratefully and nodded.

"We need to move on. I would like to make the journey through the mountain pass a short one if we can." I said.

Caladhiel looked worried.

"No harm will come to your child." I said.

She nodded, though I knew she was still uncertain.

Caladhiel's POV

As we made our way into the mountains, I could feel in my heart something was coming. I knew my daughter was in danger. As we went further, it began to rain. This made the rock slippery and loose. I kept a tight hold on Lin as we walked. I heard a shout from behind us and saw Bilbo almost fall. Dwalin grabbed him and pulled him back.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" Dwalin yelled.

A large piece of the mountain went flying in our direction. Lin screamed and I pulled her to me.

"This is no thunderstorm! It is a thunder battle! Look!"

The older dwarf, I believe his name was Balin, pointed into the distance. I gasped and tightened my hold on Lin. The dwarf, Bofur, stepped forward saying say something.

"….GIANTS! STONE GIANTS!" he shouted.

Another giant appeared and began to fight with the other.

"Take cover!" Thorin roared over the storm.

Someone pulled Bofur back and we tried to go faster. As we were going on, the mountain moved. We were standing on another Stone Giant.

Thorin's POV

My first responsibility was to ensure the safety of Lin and Caladhiel.

"Caladhiel!"

She moved up and I put her in front of me. The giant was hit by another and it started to fall to the side. It's knee collided with the mountain and I rushed them forward. Only half of the company made it. Fili, Bombur, Oin, Dori, Nori, Ori and Bilbo were trapped on the other knee.

"Fili!"

I was not the only one who had shouted. Lin had become close to Fili. There was nothing we could do! They were falling towards the mountain and all we could do was watch them collide.

"NO! FILI!" I shouted.

I rushed forward and as I got closer, I saw them. I sighed in relief and ran forward.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is the Hobbit!?" Bofur shouted.

We all looked around.

"There!"

The hobbit was hanging onto the edge of the cliff.

"Grab him!"

Several of them went forward but the hobbit slipped again. I jumped over the edge, making sure I had a good grip of the side and grabbed the hobbit. Once he was up I slipped. I heard the girl scream and she reached for me. Dwalin caught my wrist and pulled me up with her help. Caladhiel held onto her child and Dwalin sighed in relief.

"I thought we lost our burglar." he said.

I stood up. He had almost cost me my life and worse the life of the little girl's. I had promised her mother I would keep her safe.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." I said.

I walked over to a cave opening.

"Dwalin!"

We walked inside and started to look around.

"Search to the back. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied." I said.

He went to the back.

"There is nothing here."

I nodded and put my coat around the girl.

"Stay warm now." I said.

She nodded and Caladhiel smiled gratefully. She took her child to the side of the wall and sat her down. She started to sing softly in their language and the girl soon fell asleep. Caladhiel took some rest as well. I did take a liking to her child. She was strong for one so young, she was brave and fiercely loyal to those she cared about. And her mother, she was dangerous but gentle. She had a kind face and wise blue eyes. She was indeed a rare beauty.

Later that night I heard someone walking away. I opened my eyes and found it was only the Hobbit.

_ Let him leave if he wishes it. _

"Where do you think you are going?" Bofur asked him.

"Back to Rivendell."

I heard Bofur move.

"No! You cannot go back now eh? You are part of the company."

"I am not now am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I am not a Took I am a Baggins. I do not know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You are homesick! I understand…"

"No you do….see none of you do! You are dwarves. You are used to this life, living on the road, never settling in one place! Not belonging anywhere." said the hobbit.

His words hit my heart like an arrow.

"I am sorry I did not mean…."

"No you are right. We do not belong anywhere." Bofur said.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the conversation.

"I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

I heard someone start to walk away.

"What is that?" Bofur asked him.

I heard someone unsheathe a sword and then I heard something odd.

"Wake up! All of you!"

I ran to Caladhiel and Lin just before the ground opened beneath us. Lin fell from her mother's arms and I grabbed her. I shielded her from the fall and we all fell into a cage. I saw the goblins running towards us and I looked for Caladhiel.

"Mother!"

I looked at Lin.

"Stay low to the ground! If you can find a place to hide! Do not come out for anything." I said.

I was dragged away from her before she could do or say anything.

Caladhiel's POV

Lin fell from my arms and I saw her and the others swarmed by goblins. I saw them take Thorin from her and then they took her as well. I dropped down but by the time I made it down they were gone. I drew my sword and made my way through the goblin tunnels.

Thorin's POV

We were brought before the great goblin. Lin looked frightened and I kept her behind me. Fili kept his arms around her.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!"

"Dwarves your malevolence and this!"

A goblin took Lin from Fili and dragged her forward.

"No!"

Fili, Kili and the others all tried to get her back, but there were too many goblins.

"Ah a little girl? And what are you and your dwarf friends doing in these parts?"

Lin spit in his face and twisted out of his grasp. She ran and jumped as high as she could She climbed up a pole and there she stayed.

"Bring me the fire!"

My eyes widened.

"WAIT!"

I walked forward.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain!"

He mock bowed to me but I remained calm.

"Oh but I am forgetting! You do not have a mountain, and you are not a king. Which makes you nobody really."

I watched in horror as Lin jumped down onto him. She had a knife in her hand. She stuck it into his shoulder before jumping off again. However she landed wrong and cried out in pain. I ran forward and picked her up.

"Lin it will be alright." I said trying to reassure her.

I knew she was fighting back tears. She was a strong one.

"Search them!"

I held Lin close and the rest of the company gathered around us. They took my sword and the second they took it a goblin shrieked.

"It is the Biter!" the great goblin shouted.

They started to whip me to the ground and Lin stood up and caught one of the whips.

"Cut off his head!"

"ENOUGH!"

All the goblins stopped and I looked over. Caladhiel was slowly coming forward. The rage on her face even made me flinch.

Caladhiel's POV

"I have not see you since you were much smaller and less….no my mistake. You have always been ugly."

"Ah the wood elf. Interesting to see you still alive."

I smirked and walked forward.

"You will not be alive for much longer. Especially after what you did to my daughter."

He looked at Lin and then there was a flash of light. When it cleared Gandalf was there.

"Take up arms! Fight! FIGHT!"


	4. Young but Powerful

Chapter 4

Young but Powerful

I saw Thorin take up his sword and then pick up Lin. I turned just in time to stop a goblin arrow. I threw a knife into its eye.

"This way! Quickly!"

Fili was now carrying Lin so Thorin could fight. Goblins chased after us as we ran. I caught Fili by the arm.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you will protect her." I said.

"I give you my word. She will be safe."

I nodded and he ran off with her. I trusted no one with the safety of my daughter, but this time I knew I had to. I ran with Thorin and the others, cutting down goblins as I went. Thorin spun around killing several at once and Balin defeated every goblin that came near him. As we went I saw goblins swinging down from ropes.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin shouted.

We did as he said and one of the platforms fell forward. The goblins wrapped around it and we kept running. Kili was being fired at and he took a ladder from the wall. He lowered it onto the goblins and then pushed them back with help from the others. He made a bridge and we made our way across it. We jumped onto a platform and Gandalf cut a rope and it moved forward. I made sure Fili and Lin got off first. When we all got off safely we kept going. Gandalf struck the ceiling with his staff. A boulder came down and he pushed it forward. It crushed all the goblins before us and I continued to kill the goblins following behind. As we came to a bridge, the great goblin came up from below.

"You thought you could escape me?"

He swung his club at Gandalf.

"What are you going to do now wizard?"

Gandalf poked him in the eye and then sliced his gut. He fell to his knees and nodded.

"Well that will do it."

Gandalf slit his throat and he fell to the ground with a thud. However the supports on the bridge snapped and we all started to slide down. I looked for Lin and Fili and found them both safe. As we came to the ground Fili pushed Lin out so the wood and rubble would not crush her. Lin started to help Fili out and she smiled at him. I could not help but smile at the look they shared.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said.

That was when the body of the great goblin came down on them.

"You have got to be joking!" Dwalin hissed.

I smiled at my daughter. Even though she was hurt she was still helping to get the others out. She pulled Thorin out he smiled at her.

"For one so young you are very strong." he said.

She smiled and then Fili lifted her into his arms again.

"Gandalf!" Kili cried.

We looked up to see all the goblins coming down to us.

"There is too many! We cannot fight them!" Dwalin said.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Run!" Gandalf cried.

Fili took off with my daughter. The rest of us followed Gandalf. As we passed a passageway I saw a horrid creature. And yet it looked scared.

"Who are you?" I asked.

It looked at me with large pale blue eyes. It looked skeletal and did not appear to be capable of much. I took a step forward. I looked into my bag for something, anything to give this poor creature. I found some dried fish and held it out to him.

"Here. Please take it."

It snatched the fish from my hand and then disappeared into the darkness. Someone grabbed me and dragged me away. It was Thorin. We ran out into the sun and found the others waiting for us down the hill. I looked at Thorin a bit surprised.

"You went back for me?"

He nodded and I smiled.

"Thank you."

I looked for Lin and found her still in Fili's arms. She smiled at me along with Fili. I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for keeping my daughter safe Fili son of Durin." I said.

"The pleasure was all mine lady. Such a beautiful lass should live a long and happy life." He said.

I saw Lin blush and I smiled a bit.

"Where is Bilbo?" Gandalf asked suddenly.

I looked around and noticed the hobbit was not there. Thorin did not seem too bothered by it though. Lin stood up and called Bilbo's name.

"Where is out hobbit!?"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us." Nori said.

"Well what happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf demanded.

"I shall tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

Before I could stop her, Lin hit Thorin in the chest.

"Lin!"

I grabbed her and pulled her back.

"How can you say that about Bilbo!? You think he is the only one who thinks of home!? I think of my home every day! Do you not miss Erebor? Now I care about you Thorin but what you said is wrong! Bilbo would not abandon us like that!"

"Lin I am here."

"Quiet Bilbo! I am trying to…."

We all turned and there was Bilbo. Lin limped over to him and hugged him. Bilbo laughed and pat her back.

"Well I am glad to see you missed me."

Lin laughed and stepped back.

"Bilbo Baggins I have been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said.

"Bilbo! We had given you up." Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked curiously.

"How indeed?" Dwalin said.

Bilbo laughed and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Well what does it matter? He is back."

"It matters. I want to know, why did you come back?"

I looked at Thorin with understanding in my eyes.

"Look I know you doubt me, and I know you always have. You are correct I often think of Bag End. See that is where I belong, that is home. You do not have one, a home. It was taken from you and no one deserves that. So I shall help you take it back if I can."

I smiled at Bilbo.

"As will I. Like you said I may be young but I am strong." Lin said.

I stepped forward.

"So shall I. I will face the dragon myself if I must. I know what a home means to a person. We will reclaim it."

Thorin had gratitude in his blue eyes. He bowed his head to me in respect and I did the same. I heard growling behind me and I turned. My eyes went wide.

"You." I hissed.

The wargs began to howl.

"Out of the frying pan…."

"And into the fire. Run. Run!"

Fili picked up Lin and ran off. The wargs started to run down the hill. I ran away and when everyone stopped I did too. We were on the edge of a cliff.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf said.

Fili threw Lin up and she grabbed a branch. He climbed up after her and I after him. The orc I had hoped to never see again rode forward. I looked him in the eye and glared. He sniffed the air.

"~Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it! Thorin son of Thrain!~"

I looked at Thorin.

"It cannot be!"

"~That one is mine! Kill the others and bring the women to me! I could use more well bred orcs!~"

I looked at my daughter and then Fili.

"Protect her! No matter what!"

He nodded and the wargs began to jump into the trees. Lin screamed and I saw her fall. Kili and Fili both grabbed her and pulled her back up. As the trees began to fall, we jumped until all of us were in Gandalf's tree…..on the edge of the cliff. Fili had his arm around Lin, holding her close and holding onto another branch. I knew there was a good chance I would die tonight. I looked towards the east.

"Goheno nin Legolas. Amin mela lle." I whispered.


	5. Three Parts Fool

Chapter 5

Three Parts Fool

Thorin's POV

I heard Caladhiel speaking Elvish. I looked down and found her looking to the east. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. I knew she was saying good bye to someone she loved.

"Caladhiel."

She looked up at me.

"You will not die today." I said.

She looked shocked but nodded slowly.

"Fili!"

Gandalf tossed a flaming pinecone down to him. He helped the others ignite more and we started to throw them at the orcs and wargs. They yelped when their coats caught on fire and I started to smile. But then the tree fell backwards. Lin screamed and Fili kept a tight hold on her. Dori and Ori were hanging onto Gandalf's staff for dear life. There was no way for me to help anyone, not even my own daughter. If I moved I would risk making the tree fall. I saw Thorin look at Azog. He stood up and then started to run down towards him.

_ NO!_

"No!"

I saw my daughter run by, the pain in her ankle forgotten.

"Lin no!" I shouted.

I saw Fili pull himself up. I looked back to see Thorin thrown onto a rock. Lin ran forward and stood ready to fight.

Thorin's POV

I saw Lin in front of me.

"Take one more step and you die!" she hissed.

Azog laughed at her.

"Lin….run." I said weakly.

She did not move and I tried to reach for my sword. Pain wracked my body and I stopped moving. An orc came forward and she jumped up and somehow snapped it's neck. More were coming at her, then I saw someone small jump one of the orcs. That was all I remembered.

Lin's POV

I would not let them hurt Thorin! Bilbo stood beside me and I looked at him.

"Take care of Thorin. I shall take care of the orcs." I said.

"No, we must work together." he said.

I nodded and more of the orcs started to come forward. I jumped up and kicked one in the face. Several of the other dwarves. I smiled and then went to Thorin. My mother was already at his side, trying everything she could to help him. She looked up at me and then Bilbo crashed into me. I looked back to see Azog and his wolf beast coming towards us. My mother was in front of us in seconds. Speaking in a language I did not understand.

"~Take one more step and I shall tear you apart!~" she hissed.

I had never seen my mother so vicious. He came forward but she blocked his swing and forced him back.

"~You will never touch Thorin or my child!~" she snarled.

She threw him back and he ordered his orcs to kill her.

Caladhiel's POV

I would destroy them all! Before I could do anything, I heard a shrill cry from the sky. I looked up and I had to smile. Gwaihir and the great eagles had come. They attacked the wargs and orcs, grabbing and throwing some of them off the cliff. I saw Lin with Fili and knew she was safe. I ran back to Thorin and put my ear to his chest. His heart was beating but it was faint.

"Just hold on Thorin. Hold on." I whispered.

One of the eagles came for him and I took his sword. Fili, Lin and Kili were safe on another eagle. One of them picked me up and dropped me onto the back of another one with Bilbo. As we all flew away, I heard Azog roar in frustration. I smirked and then looked ahead. I looked at my daughter and then looked for Thorin.

"THORIN!" Fili shouted.

Thorin was still unconscious in the eagle's talons.

_ Do not die!_

The eagles flew to the Carrock and there they set us down. Lin ran to Thorin and dropped to her knees. She listened for his heart and looked relieved so I knew she heard one.

"Thorin!" Gandalf said.

He rushed forward and knelt down.

"Thorin?"

I walked forward.

"Allow me."

Gandalf stood back and I knelt down.

"Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth." I said softly.

His eyes slowly opened and I smiled.

"Welcome back." I said.

"The Halfling? Lin?"

"Both are safe. Do not sit up too fast."

He sat up and Fili and Kili helped them stand. He looked at Lin and Bilbo.

"What were you thinking Lin?! You could have been killed! What would your have done then? I think your mother should have had you stay in Rivendell."

She hung her head. I remained silent, then he looked to Bilbo.

"You nearly got yourself killed!" he walked forward. "Did In not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?"

Bilbo also hung his head. Then I saw Thorin smile. He pulled both of them into his arms.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life!"

I smiled and so did the other dwarves. I did not miss the look passed between Fili and Lin. I knew Fili was a good and noble dwarf, even if he was quite a bit older than her. Then again he was still quite young for a dwarf.

"I am sorry I doubted you, both of you."

"No I would have doubted me too. I am not a hero or a warrior, or a fighter like Miss Lin." he paused and then smirked.

"Not even a burglar."

We all chuckled at that.

"And I know I am still quite young."

I smiled at my child with pride. She had grown so much since we had arrived here. As the eagles flew away and held a hand up in farewell. Gwaihir flew in front of me.

"It has been a pleasure Lady Caladhiel."

I bowed.

"The pleasure has been mine my lord Gwaihir! It was truly an honor to see you again. May your aerie receive you at your journey's end."

He bowed his head and then flew off with his people. As we watched them I saw what had drawn everyone's attention. It was Erebor. I smiled but then I saw the vast forest of the Greenwood. I sighed and looked away.

Later that night, I wandered into the forest at the base of the Carrock. I touched the bark of the trees and sighed.

"Before…" I turned and looked at Thorin. "When we were in the trees on the cliff, who were you saying good-bye to?" he asked.

I looked to the east.

"My husband."

"I knew not that you were married."

I kept my eyes on the ground.

"I have time to hear it." he offered.

I looked at Thorin. His blue eyes were full of kindness and some concern. I nodded and we sat down at the base of the tree.

"It was many years ago. As you said, I was indeed one of Thranduil's people. I always followed my king, but I made my own decisions as well. This was what made my husband fall in love with me. I still love him so much. Leaving him…nearly killed me, but at the time I knew it was the right thing to do."

"What caused you to leave him?" He asked gently.

I closed my eyes.

"An argument. A very terrible argument. I wanted to help someone, and he would not let me. After about 50 years, I knew I had made a mistake. But I had no way back. My heart broke every day. When Lin was born, things were a little easier, but not by much. Being so close to him now after all these years…."

I did not know how to continue. He put his hand on my back.

"I am certain he still loves you and wants nothing more than to have you back."

I smiled sadly and hugged him. He put an arm around me and pat my back.

"I cannot understand your pain, but I will help in anyway I can."

"Thank you Thorin. You are a true friend. And thank you for always being so kind to my daughter."

"You are welcome. You too are a very good friend to me and you have my trust. I have grown very fond of Lin. She is a brave girl with a noble heart. All fine qualities. You raised her well." he said.

I smiled

"Thank you."

We separated and he smiled.

"I shall always be here for you and Lin." he said.

I kissed cheek and gave him a grateful smile. I heard a twig snap and immediately went on alert.

Lin's POV

I walked around through the woods and smiled. Middle-Earth was a beautiful place. I knew someone was following me, and I knew who it was. I smiled and looked over my shoulder.

"Hello Fili."

He came out with a smile.

"Lin. I was worried so I followed you."

I smiled and walked back to him.

"I did not mean to make you worry. Would you walk with me?"

"Well I cannot say not to such a pretty lass."


	6. Young Love

Chapter 6

Young Love

Fili walked with me through the woods. I had developed feelings for the handsome dwarf. I did not know if my mother would approve though, this caused me to keep my feelings to myself. But now that no one was there beside Fili and I….I decided to take a chance. I slipped my hand into his, prepared for the hurt or the acceptance. We stopped and I could not meet his gaze. He held onto my hand and that was when I looked at him. His blue eyes were sparkling and he was smiling. I smiled back and we continued to walk together. We came to a small stream and sat down.

"Fili what is the date today?" I asked.

"Well by now it is….the 23rd of October."

I smiled.

"I am sixteen now!" I said.

He smiled and hugged me.

"Happy birthday Lin!"

I smiled, loving the feeling of his arms around me. I closed my eyes and buried my face into the fur of his coat. When we separated I looked into his eyes.

"I have never seen anyone with blue eyes, apart from my brother. Most people have dark eyes where I come from."

"Hm, I doubt any of their eyes are as lovely as yours."

I smiled shyly and I knew I was blushing. He kissed my cheek and I looked up surprised. He had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You missed." I said.

"What?"

"You missed."

I kissed his lips quickly. He smiled at me and kissed me again. It was simple kiss, but I loved the feeling of it all the same.

Caladhiel's POV

I smiled when I saw Lin and Fili kissing. Thorin seemed to approve.

"~A fine choice my boy. A fine choice.~"

I smirked.

"~You do realize I speak and understand your language.~"

He looked surprised and then a little embarrassed. I smiled and shook my head.

"Your nephew is a fine young dwarf. Maybe a little old for her, but I could not think of a better person for her." I said.

He put his hand on my back and smiled. I smiled back at him and we turned our eyes back to Fili and Lin.

The next morning we were off again. Gandalf was taking us to the home of a skin changer.

"What is a skin changer mother?" Lin asked me.

"A rare person who can change into certain sort of animal."

"Quite right. Beorn can turn into a great black bear." Gandalf said.

Suddenly there was a loud roar from behind us.

"What was that?" Thorin asked.

"Run!" was all Gandalf said.

We had no choice but to listen to him. I looked over my shoulder and saw a very, very large black bear coming for us. My eyes went wide and I urged Lin to go faster. We were all running as fast as we could. When Beorn's house came in view, Bombur sped past all of us.

_ HOW!?_

As we got to the house, Bombur slammed into the door and fell back. They were pounding against the door and Thorin lifted the latch. We all rushed inside and closed the door. The bear stuck it's snout through and we all pushed as hard as we could. We managed to get the door closed and locked, Kili almost losing his head in the process.

"What is that?" Ori asked.

"That is our host." Gandalf said.

My jaw dropped and I kept my arms around my daughter.

"Sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over-fond of dwarves."

"He is leaving." Ori said.

I looked at Ori. Dori rushed over to him.

"Come away from there! Tis not natural, none of it. It is obvious. He is under some dark spell."

Gandalf looked at him a bit frustrated.

"Do not be a fool. He is under no enchantment but his own."

I smirked and Lin giggled.

"Now get some sleep. You shall be safe here tonight…..I hope." Gandalf said.

I looked at him but he would not meet my gaze. Fili and Lin slept close together and I was glad he was there to protect her. Fili was a strong warrior and she would be safe. I could find no sleep so I stayed up to keep watch. Someone opened the door and a very large man came inside. I stood up and he looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Caladhiel Greenleaf."

"Greenleaf? Wife of the prince of Mirkwood?"

I was confused as to how he knew me.

"Yes. How did you…."

"He came this way looking for you a few times."

I looked down with a guilty conscience.

"When was the last time he came this way?" I asked quietly.

There was a few seconds of silence before he said,

"Perhaps a year, maybe less. Every time he comes this way he asks, and every time he is disappointed."

I sat down and put my face in my hands.

"I never should have left." I whispered.

Beorn left and I was left with my thoughts.

"Goheno nin Legolas. Goheno nin." (**Forgive me Legolas. Forgive me.**)

Thorin's POV

I woke up to the sound of wood being chopped. I saw Lin lying across Fili and Kili's foot in Fili's face with Lin's legs across Kili's legs. The three of them looked like siblings and it made me smile a bit. I shook my head and then Gandalf came to us.

"Up! All of you wake up."

We gathered near the dining table and there was a good argument.

"I say we leg it. Slip out the back." Nori said.

Dwalin grabbed him and said,

"I am not running form anyone, beast or no."

"There is no point in arguing. We cannot pass through the wilderland without Beorn's help. We would be hunted down before we ever get to the forest." Bilbo came up beside me. "Ah Bilbo, there you are. Now this will require some delicate handling. We must be cautious. The last person to startle him was ripped to pieces. Now I shall go first and Bilbo, you come with me."

The hobbit looked very worried and I nodded towards Gandalf.

"Is this a good idea?"

"Now the rest of you will come in two's and wait for the signal. Do not make any sudden movements or loud noises, and do not crowd him. And remember to only come out in pairs." He made to leave but then stopped. "Actually Bombur, you count as two so you should come out alone."

Bombur hung his head but nodded.

Caladhiel's POV

I sat outside with Beorn as he chopped his wood. The animals were his family, having lost his family to the orcs long ago.

"You have a peaceful life here Beorn. It is always nice to see peace in times of darkness."

"On that I do agree Lady Greenleaf, but these lands are crawling with orcs now. And I must work hard to defend my lands."

"I have no doubt of it. It would seem the Middle-Earth I left behind has changed, and not for the better." I said sadly.

Gandalf and Bilbo came out, but Beorn did not seem to notice them.

"Morning." Gandalf said.

Beorn continued to chop.

"Good morning." Gandalf said again.

Beorn stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

The tone of his voice made even me shiver.

"I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf bowed and then Beorn turned and looked at him seriously.

"Never heard of him."

He looked to me.

"He is trustworthy, believe me." I said.

He turned back.

"Then speak."

"I am a wizard. Perhaps you have heard of my colleague, Radaghast the Brown. He lives in the southern part of Mirkwood."

"What do you want?" Beorn asked.

"Well um, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings last night."

Bilbo was revealed and Beorn brought his hand up his axe.

"And who is this little fellow?"

"Ah well this would be Mister Baggins of the Shire."

Beorn lifted his axe a bit and I stood.

"He is not a dwarf, is he?"

"Why no, he is a hobbit. Good family and an impeachable reputation."

He set his axe back down.

"A Halfling. And a wizard. How come you are here?" He asked.

"Well the truth is we have had a bad time of it. From goblins in the mountains."

"What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do." he asked.

"It was more of an ambush by goblins if anything." I muttered.

"You are absolutely right….."

Dwalin and Balin came out and Beorn lifted his axe. Lin came running out to me.

"Lin."

Beorn looked at me.

"My daughter."

He nodded and then looked back.

"Dwalin….Balin." said Dwalin.

"I must confess, that several of our group are in fact dwarves." said Gandalf.

"And do you call two, several?" he asked.

"Ahm….well now that you put it that way, there is a good more than two."

"Go, go!" I heard.

This time Oin and Gloin came out.

"Oh and here are some more of our happy troop." Gandalf said.

"And do you call six a troop!? What are you? A traveling circus?" Beorn asked.

Gandalf was laughing nervously. Dori and Ori came out next.

"Dori…"

"And Ori. At your service."

They bowed and Beorn growled.

"I do not want your service!" Beorn hissed.

"Ah yes completely understandable."

Fili and Kili came out next.

"Oh! Fili and Kili."

Lin tried to go forward but I held her back.

"Wait." I said.

"Quite forgotten." Gandalf said.

The rest came shuffling out.

"Ah yes, Nori, Bifur, Bofur….and Bombur." Gandalf said.

Beorn was looking over them.

"Is that it? Are there any more?"

Thorin stepped out and I let Lin go to him. Beorn looked at me.

"Is he her father?"

I almost laughed but I shook my head.

"No, no. She is adopted, she never had a father."

He nodded and he looked at Thorin. He had us all come inside for breakfast and we sat down. Lin and I were served first and Lin smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He sort of smiled at her.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

I looked at Thorin.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains. Before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved, not for work you see, but for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." said Beorn.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

He poured Fili some more milk as he answered,

"Once there were many."

"And now?" Lin asked gently.

"Now there is only one."

Lin looked down sadly and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn." Beorn said.

I nodded.

"Before Durin's day, yes." Gandalf said.

"You are running out of time." he said.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

Thorin turned away and I looked down.

"A darkness lies upon that forest! Fell things creep beneath those trees." he said.

I looked up slowly.

"What?"

"I believe this to be because of the evil in Dul Guldur." Beorn said.

I was worried about my people.

"Which is why we will take the elven road. That path is still safe." said the wizard.

"Safe? The Woodelves of Mirkwood are not like their kin, they are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with orcs, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said.

He and Thorin stared each other down. Beorn slowly stood.

"I do not like dwarves. They are greedy and blind, blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own." he said.

He picked up a mouse and gently stroked its head.

"But orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

I smiled.


	7. No Longer Feels Like Home

Chapter 7

No Longer Feels Like Home

Beorn gave us supplies and loaned us a few horses and ponies. He came to me and handed me something. It was the ring Legolas had given me when I agreed to be his wife. I closed my eyes and looked down.

"He said he knew you would eventually come back. And that if I saw you, to give you this. He also left a message, to ask you to please come home."

I slowly put the ring back on my finger.

"Thank you Beorn. For everything."

"Just be certain you stay safe. And the little one as well. That forest has changed, you may no longer recognize it. You would do well to keep on the path your people made."

I nodded and mounted my horse. With one last nod to Beorn we left. I was eager to see the forest I had once called home, but at the same time I was worried. Beorn's words remained with me during the journey.

"Caladhiel?"

I looked at Thorin.

"Are you well?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. I do not know if he believed me but he did not question me further.

We reached the forest the next morning. It broke my heart to see it. Everything looked dead, nothing like I remembered.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf said.

We unsaddled the ponies and I watched Gandalf walk into the forest. I walked to the gate and touched the stone. I smiled a bit but then I felt an evil presence. I saw Gandalf walk to a statue and he moved the foliage aside. I screamed and stumbled backwards.

"Caladhiel!?"

"Mother?!"

I fell but Dwalin caught me and set me down gently.

"You alright lass?"

Gandalf and I shared a look.

"~I thought he was gone.~" I said.

"~The Necromancer. It must be….I must go to the High Fells.~"

My eyes widened and I stood right up.

"~You cannot go there Mithrandir!~"

"~I must my dear. If he has returned we must know.~"

I sighed and looked away.

"This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air you breathe is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you stray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked.

Lin shrugged but they both looked worried.

"Stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do you will never find it again." Gandalf said.

He mounted the horse and then began to ride away.

"No matter what may come, stay on the path!" he shouted back.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day. Caladhiel…"

I looked at him.

"Scout ahead, see if you can find a safe resting place for the night. But be careful, I do not like the look of this place."

I nodded and ran ahead.

Thorin's POV

Lin was my responsibility until her mother returned.

"Lin, stay close to me." I said.

She nodded and stayed at my side. We followed the path and soon Nori was leading.

"Air, I need air." Bofur said.

"What is happening?"

"My head, is it spinning!" Oin said.

Nori suddenly stopped.

"Keep moving…." I walked up to him. "Nori, why have we stopped."

He pointed in front of us.

"The path, it has disappeared." he said.

"What is going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We have lost the path." Oin answered.

"Find it! All of you, look for the path!" I shouted.

We searched and searched but we found nothing.

"What hour is it?" I asked.

"I do not even know what day it is." Dwalin said.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest!?" I shouted.

We had no choice but to keep moving and hope we were going in the right direction. After a while Ori stopped and picked something up.

"Look."

Dori took it from him.

"A tobacco pouch. There is dwarves in these woods."

Bofur took it next.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less. This is exactly the same as mine."

"Because it is yours." Lin said.

She looked exhausted.

"Do you understand? We are going around in circles, we are lost." Bilbo said.

"We are not lost, we keep heading east." I said.

"But which way is east. We have lost the sun!" Oin lamented.

_ If this forest does not kill me, Caladhiel might._

Lin's POV

Bilbo and I looked up. We looked at each other and nodded. We both started to climb up the tree. The second we broke through the leaves, fresh air hit out faces. I took a deep breath and smiled. Blue butterflies began to fly around us and I smiled.

"Lin look!"

I looked over and smiled. I knew I was looking at the mountain. Bilbo started to shout down to the others but no one answered. I heard loud crunching noises and looked over. The trees were moving and whatever was moving them was coming towards us.

"Lin get down and stay in the leaves." Bilbo said.

I nodded and crouched down. I looked down but I could not see the others. I heard Bilbo shout and then he fell. I was about to go down to him, but then the branch he was holding came to life. It was not a branch at all, it was a giant spider. I covered my mouth so I would not scream. It wrapped him in a web and then began to drag him off. I knew there had to be more and they probably had the others. I carefully began to follow them.

Caladhiel's POV

The dwarves had left the path.

_ Thorin I am going to kill you._

I tried to find their tracks and I did, but then they just disappeared. I was getting frustrated until I heard cries. I ran in direction of the sound but was stopped by a familiar sight. My entire body froze and I could not move. As he turned to look in my direction I hid behind a tree. My heart was hammering in my chest.

"Legolas." I whispered.


	8. I Am So Sorry!

Chapter 8

I Am So Sorry!

Thorin's POV

Lin and Bilbo had saved us from the spiders! But now they were after us again. I kept Lin close to me and killed any spider that dared try and harm her. As we ran an elf came down from the trees, killed the spider and then aimed an arrow at me.

"Do not think I shall not kill you dwarf! It would be my pleasure."

Lin glared and tried to go forward but I kept her back.

"No Lin. Stay behind me."

She nodded and held onto my hand. I heard Kili shout and Fili called his name. Lin ran right past the guards with a knife in her hand.

"LIN NO!"

I tried to run after her but the elves would not let me. Soon enough she came running back but the first elf grabbed her.

"No! Leave her be! She is just a child!" I shouted.

"Take your hands off her!" Fili snarled.

She bit the elf's hand and ran into my arms. I glared at the elf.

"If you ever touch her again I will kill you." I snarled.

He looked confused and offended. They searched us and the first elf took my sword.

"Echannen i vegil hen Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh." (**This is an ancient elven blade. Forged by my kin.**)

He looked at me with a glare.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me." I answered.

He held the sword at my throat and Lin let out a little squeak.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well. Enwenno hain!" (**Take them away!**)

I would not let them take Lin from me. I kept her close at my side and we were brought to the halls of Thranduil.

Caladhiel's POV

When I regained myself I shook my head and came out. I was so worried about my daughter, I knew I was not thinking clearly.

"Daro!"

I turned and aimed an arrow.

"~Move and I kill you!~" I hissed.

The elf was alone and he did not move.

"~I am looking for my daughter and a company of dwarves. Where are they!?~"

"~You have no authority here!~"

I narrowed my eyes.

"~You obviously do not remember me. I am Caladhiel Greenleaf!~"

His eyes went wide and he bowed immediately. I lowered my bow and had him stand.

"~Please, my daughter is all I have left and the dwarves are my dear friends. The leader of the dwarves would have been keeping her close to him.~"

"~Did this dwarf wield an Elvish blade Lady Caladhiel?~"

I nodded and he smiled a bit.

"~Come with me. I shall take you to her.~"

I nodded and followed him back home.

Thorin's POV

Lin and I were brought before Thranduil. I still had no idea where Caladhiel had gone, but I would keep Lin safe.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive or something of that ilk." he said.

Lin rolled her eyes and I smirked.

"You have found a way in." he said.

I remained silent and kept Lin away from him.

"You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The king's jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that, there are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems! Of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

He inclined his head slightly. Lin was glaring at him.

"Liar!" She snarled.

I gasped and Thranduil stared at her.

"You would do well to teach your child respect."

"She is not mine, she is my friend's. I promised I would protect her." I said.

He smirked. He reached his hand towards her and I threw Lin behind me.

"Do not touch her!" I snarled.

He glared at me.

"She seems old enough to defend herself. How old is she? Nineteen?"

"She is sixteen years of age! And if you lay a finger on her I shall remove it!"

"Interesting. And where is her mother now?" he asked.

I did not even have to answer. A very loud and angry voice answered for me.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?"

I smiled.

"She is coming for you." I said.

Caladhiel's POV

The guards were too surprised to stop me. They knew who I was and they let me pass. Lin was with Thorin, and both were with Thranduil.

"Mother!"

I smiled in relief and Lin ran into my arms. I hugged her and kissed her then ran to Thorin. I looked at him.

"Did they hurt any of you?"

"No, no." he said.

I nodded in approval and then looked at Thranduil. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"C-Caladhiel?"

I nodded my head.

"~Send for Legolas.~" He said.

My eyes widened.

"NO! He cannot know I am here." I said.

Thranduil seemed confused.

"~He must see you! You know not what he has been like these past hundred years.~"

I sighed and let the guard go. Thranduil looked at Lin.

"~I did not know you would have taken another mate.~"

"~I have not. I adopted her.~" I said.

He nodded and I felt a presence I had not felt in a long time.

"Adar."

Legolas walked past me and looked at his father. Thranduil nodded towards me and when he turned I sucked in a breath. He gasped as he looked at me.

"Is it really you?" He asked.

"Yes." I breathed.

He slowly walked forward, then reached out to touch my face. I closed my eyes as his soft, warm hands caressed my face.

"~After all these years…your face is still as soft and beautiful as I remember. My Caladhiel.~"

"~I am so sorry Legolas.~"

I opened my eyes and found tears in his. I knew there were tears in my own. He shook his head and wiped them away.

"Lin." Thorin called.

I felt her go to him and I stared into Legolas' eyes.

"I know you are furious with me. So if you are going to yell…please just yell." I said.

He smiled lightly.

"After the longest hundred years of my life…I too thought I would be angry. And maybe somewhere I am. But I never thought I would get you back. Now that you are here…..I….."

He stopped. I waited for him to continue but he never did. Instead he pulled me into his strong arms. I closed my eyes and could not control my arms as they wrapped around him. I had missed him so much.

"I missed you Legolas. I am so sorry I left. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. But after perhaps 50 years I knew I had made a terrible mistake. I had no way of getting back to you and I am just….so sorry."

I had started to cry. Legolas stroked my hair like he always used to.

"Shhh-hhh! Caladhiel I am not angry with you. I am just happy you are back."

Though I did not want to, I pulled away.

"I cannot stay. At least not yet."


	9. Eternal Love

Chapter 9

Eternal Love

He gave me a confused look.

"O man pedich meleth nin?" (**What do you speak of my love?**)

I looked at Thorin and Lin.

"I promised my friend Thorin here that I would help him. And Lin would never leave without finishing what we started. Which is why you need to let us all go." I said.

Legolas looked at his father slowly.

"Lau."

Lin glared and tried to go forward but I grabbed her.

"Bu! Lin, ta shi wang, wo bu hui rang at you chongfen de liyou lai suoding ni." (**No! Lin he is the king, and I will not let him have a reason to lock you up.**)

"Where is Fili!? What have you done to him!?" she shouted.

"Lin come here to me my dear." Thorin said.

She went back to him.

"There is nothing this elf can do that will hurt me. Unless he hurts you or your mother. You are both very dear to me and I consider you both my own. Which means your safety is my priority. You must take care of your mother and get out of this horrid place."

"No. I will not leave you all, nor will mother."

He put his hands on her arms.

"You are very brave Lin, but you must also be wise. Do you understand me?" He asked her.

Lin looked at me and then sighed. She nodded and Thorin hugged her. Thorin liked Lin, I think he saw her as sort of a little sister or even a daughter.

"Protect your mother. And protect this." He said.

He put something around her neck and then Thranduil waved his hand. Even though Thorin struggled, they still took him away. Lin was crying and I pulled her to me. I glared at Thranduil and he seemed surprised by this.

"~You are keeping them here without just cause! Will your greed ever be satisfied?~" I snarled.

"~How dare you speak to your king this way!~"

I shook my head.

"~You stopped being my king the day I left. The only reason I have not done anything is because of how much I love Legolas. I will not leave here until my friends have also been released.~"

I turned away, but Lin did not.

"Lin!" I warned.

She did not look at me.

"A true leader and king is good and just. You are none of these. I am disappointed to be a wood elf. My mother is a wood elf so I am as well. Thorin would be a better king."

Legolas smiled and Lin came and took my hand. As we walked through the halls a red haired elf bumped into me.

"~Forgive me lady I did not watch where I was going.~" I said.

"~The fault was mine. Think nothing of it.~"

I smiled and she looked at Lin.

"Hello."

Lin did not smile, she just looked away.

"~Forgive her. Our friends are being locked up for no apparent reason and she is quite upset.~"

"I know. I remember her for I was there when we found her and the dwarves. At first I had feared they had taken her from her mother but when I saw the way she was with them…..forgive me."

I smiled kindly and nodded.

"What is your name?" I asked.

She bowed her head.

"Tauriel, and you are the Lady Caladhiel. I remember you. You trained me."

I smiled.

"Tauriel! Yes I remember you. You have done well." I said.

She smiled and I looked at Lin.

"Will you take Lin to see Thorin and the others?" I asked.

"Of course. Come along with me dear child."

Lin went with her and I sighed. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Caladhiel."

I smiled at Legolas' voice. I felt his hands on my face and I opened my eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked.

"Do you not remember what you said? About the dwarves?"

He sighed sadly.

"~Yes of course I remember. I said they were greed ridden monsters that meant nothing to the world. I knew you had friends among them and I let my father's opinions influence my own. And in doing so I lost the love of my life. My heart broke and I let it grow cold. I went after you but I could not find you. I should have known better in the first place, when you did not want to be found you never were. But Caladhiel I never stopped loving you! Not once. And in my heart I dared to hope you would come back someday.~"

"Oh Legolas!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He pushed me back against the wall and returned my kiss. I had not felt his kiss in a hundred years. A fire started to burn within me and I wanted more of him. I knotted my fingers in his soft blond hair and kissed him harder. I wrapped my leg around his and he gripped my thigh. We separated, both of us gasping for air. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"~Lin will not be back for some time.~" I breathed.

"~You are certain?~" he asked me.

I kissed him in response. He moaned into my mouth and then pulled away again. He took my hand and we went to his chambers. He closed and locked the door before taking me in his arms again.

"~Can you ever forgive me for what I said all those years ago? My precious jewel.~" He whispered.

I smiled and stroked his face.

"~I forgive you my love.~"

He kissed me and then slowly backed me up towards the bed. I pulled back and started untying his tunic. I pushed it from his shoulders and gazed upon his flawless chest.

Legolas' POV

I wanted this to last, so I let her take all the time she needed. When she looked into my eyes again I reached forward. I lifted her tunic over her head and touched her soft skin.

"~You are just as beautiful as I remember.~" I whispered.

Her hand lightly trailed down my chest. I wanted to touch every part of her I could, kiss her body the way I once did. Her long dark hair was pulled into a braid as it always had been. I reached behind her and unwrapped her bindings. Her full breasts were exposed and I stroked the underside of one. I heard her gasp and I looked up to find her eyes closed. I started to rub her nipples with my thumbs and then gently laid her on the bed. I crawled on top of her and placed my leg between hers. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"~I never thought of any other man but you. Nor would I have ever loved any other man. I have always been yours.~"

Her words hit my heart hard and I dropped my mouth to hers. Her fingers brushed against me and I moaned. My trousers were becoming uncomfortable with every movement and sound she made. When I finally could not take it any longer, I pulled back and tugged on the laces. She smiled eagerly and sat up. Her lips reconnected with mine and she pushed me back. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight against me. I could feel her rubbing against me and the fabric of her trousers only made me lose patience. She sat up and pulled off the last bit of clothing she had and then I sat up. I put my arms around her and gazed into her eyes again.

She lay back and I positioned myself at her opening. As I slid inside her perfect body she started to lift her hips. I smirked and pushed her back down. Once I was completely within her I wrapped her legs around my waist. I started to rock my hips and she shut her eyes and her mouth fell open. I took her hands and held them down as I moved slowly inside her. She freed one of her hands and touched my lower abdomen. She arched her body and I wrapped an arm around her. Her legs fell from my waist and she clutched the sheets. She cried out as she came but I was not done yet. I pulled out of her and turned her around. I grabbed her hips and thrust back inside her.

"Legolas!" she cried.

"~Did I hurt you?~" I asked alarmed.

She shook her head and I started to thrust inside her.

Caladhiel's POV

I could not believe I had left for so long! Everything he was doing to me felt so good. I felt his hand going down my body. I squeezed my eyes shut as he rubbed my clit. I was not going to let myself go.

"Legolas please….." I begged.

"~You wish for me to stop?~"

I nodded. He pulled himself out of me and I almost whimpered at the empty feeling. I turned and straddled him. His smile returned and I lowered myself onto his manhood. He moaned and closed his eyes when my thighs met his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to moved back and forth.

"~Oh Caladhiel…..yes…..~" he moaned.

I kissed him hard on the mouth as I started to go faster. He was holding me tight and he started to thrust his hips. I groaned and tightened around him. When I felt his hot seed fill my body I let go as well. Both of us were panting and still clinging to one another. He kissed me and lifted me so he slid out. He was still so strong and it made me smile. I put my hands on his upper arms and I could feel the muscles as he lowered me back down.

"~What was I thinking when I left?~"

He laughed and lay back. I laid across his chest and sighed.

"I am so sorry Legolas. I thought I was doing the right thing." I whispered.

He sat up and I looked into his eyes. He smiled gently and stroked my cheek.

"~I forgave you long ago my love. You never did anything without a good reason, at first I was angry and felt betrayed yes. But then I realized what I had done and I knew I no longer deserved you. Though I was never the same I held onto the hope that maybe one day you would return.~" he said.

I smiled and kissed him passionately.


	10. The Reason Why

Chapter 10

The Reason Why

Thorin's POV

I sat alone in the cell. I heard a soft voice just outside.

"He sounds very strong indeed dear one."

Soon I saw Lin outside the cell. I smiled at her and walked over. She smiled a little and I recognized the red haired she-elf.

"Her mother asked me to bring her to you. I know not how much time you shall have." she said.

She walked away and I smiled at Lin.

"Is your mother safe?"

She nodded.

"She is with Legolas. I think he will try and help us."

I did not believe it, but I would not let her see that.

"That is very good. He is the son of the king after all."

"Thorin he has the same last name as my mother. Are they cousins?"

I chuckled. She was wise beyond her years but sometimes she was a child.

"No my dear Lin. He is your mother's husband."

Her eyes widened and then they were sad.

"Mother always told me she left to teach someone a lesson. I think now I know."

"And what lesson is that my dear?"

She looked at me again.

"She never told me, but I heard her talking with Gandalf. She said he agreed with his father about leaving the dwarves to suffer." My eyes went wide. "And that she wanted to help. She said that King Thror was just sick and he needed healing. She even offered to go to him herself. She said that he forbade her to go and that the dwarves were greed ridden monsters. She told Gandalf she left that night and found a way to the country I was born in."

I thought very hard about this. My grandfather had a sickness of the mind. Caladhiel would have risked her own safety to help him?

"Thorin? Is something wrong?"

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No, your story has made me very happy. Your mother is a pure and selfless woman Lin. And I know she has raised you to be the same. You, like her, are brave, selfless and strong. If ever I had a true daughter I know she would have been just like you."

She gave me that sweet little smile of hers and I smiled too. Her smile was contagious. I took her hands in mine and nodded.

"You know that you are like a daughter to me do you not? And I love you as such. You have brought great happiness to my life, just as my nephews have. So long as I live nothing bad will ever happen to you or your mother. I give you my word."

"I love you too Thorin. I never had a father. But whenever I would imagine my father, he was a strong, brave and handsome father. Just like you!"

I laughed and nodded. She and my nephews were like my children. I would always protect them. I knew Lin and Caladhiel would never leave without us. I would live for many years, and Caladhiel forever. But Lin did not have an immortal life like her mother.

_ I must find a way out!_

Lin's POV

I found Fili and ran to his cell.

"Lin!"

"Fili!"

He took my hands and I smiled.

"Lin you need to leave here."

I sighed and shook my head.

"I will not leave. Not without Thorin and the others…and especially not without you. Because I….."

I lifted my eyes to look at him. He was staring at me, his blue eyes boring into mine.

"Because you what?" He asked.

Before I could muster the courage to answer Tauriel came for me. I kissed him quickly before leaving with here.

Caladhiel's POV

Legolas and I had dressed and were lying on our old bed. There was a soft knock on the door.

"~Enter.~" Legolas said.

Tauriel opened the door and Lin came inside. I thanked Tauriel and then pulled Lin into my arms.

"What did Thorin say?" I asked gently.

She looked at Legolas uncertainly. I smiled and stroked her black hair.

"You can trust him Lin."

She nodded.

"He told me I was like a daughter to him. And if he ever had a real daughter I would probably be just like her."

I smiled and nodded.

"I can see similarities between the two of you. You have the same hair and the same attitude."

She scowled and I laughed. She now looked to Legolas.

"Why can you not release them? You are the prince!" she said.

He sighed and took my hand.

"If I could then I would young one. Only my father has the power to release prisoners. None can leave here but by the king's consent."

She looked defeated. A look I had never seen her wear.

"Oh Lin we will find a way to get them out. I promise you." I said.

She just nodded and then went into the bathroom. I sighed and Legolas put his arms around me. I knew it was not just Thorin she was afraid for…..but the others as well. Especially Fili.


	11. I Will Return

Chapter 11

I Will Return

Caladhiel's POV

I went down to find Thorin.

"Thorin?" I called softly.

I saw him come to the gate. I smiled and ran to him.

"Caladhiel? Where is Lin? Is she safe?"

I nodded.

"Yes she is safe. My husband is looking after her. Thorin there is no way for me to get you out."

He took my hands.

"Then you and Lin must leave! I told you I love you both and I will not have you held here."

"Thorin we are not leaving without you or the others."

"You shall not have to."

I turned around and saw Bilbo. I smiled when he jingled the keys.

"Bilbo!"

"You and Lin need to leave right now. Follow the river."

I nodded and ran to find Lin. I burst into the room and Lin looked at me.

"Lin get your things. We are leaving."

Legolas came and took my arm.

"~Please Caladhiel….~"

I put my hands on either side of his face.

"~I will see you again. I will come back and I will never leave you again. I promise you that my love.~"

There tears in his eyes. He went with us to the gate and Lin hugged him. I was surprised.

"We will come back." she said.

Legolas put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Take care of your mother for me. And take care of yourself." he said.

She smiled and nodded. Legolas now looked at me. I rushed into his arms and kissed him passionately. When we separated I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Nir tol erin baded lin meleth nin." he whispered. (**A tear comes on your going my love.**)

I smiled a bit and stroked his cheek.

"~No tears my beloved Legolas. I will return and we will be together forever.~ Amin mela lle." I said.

"Amin mela lle."

He kissed me once more before Lin and I had to leave. I took one last look at his handsome face before leaving.

As we came out to the river I heard shouting. I ran faster and saw the elves trying to stop them from leaving.

"Mama do something!"

I walked forward.

"Open the gate! By order of the princess!" I said.

Before they could answer or do anything, one of the guards fell dead. An arrow had struck his heart. I drew my swords as the orcs climbed over the walls. It was an ambush!


	12. The Forest River

Chapter 12

The Forest River

Lin's POV

Thorin and the others were trapped! I had to do something. I narrowed my eyes and ran at the orcs.

"LIN!"

I ignored my mother's calls. Even though I knew I would be in trouble later, I had to fight. More importantly I had to get to that lever. I saw Kili jump out of a barrel and start to fight his way up towards the lever. What I did not see was the orc archer that fired at him. An arrow struck his leg and he fell to the ground. I screamed in fear and ran faster. The orc fired at me next but another arrow hit his before it could get me. I looked over and saw Tauriel there.

Caladhiel's POV

Legolas, Tauriel and some other elves had come. Lin and Kili opened the gate. Kili had an arrow in his leg and when he jumped into a barrel it broke off. I winced and then Legolas grabbed me. He kissed me hard and then pushed me in direction of Lin. I nodded and then ran.

"Lin!"

I reached for her and took her hand. Any orc that dared come near her was met by my blade. Legolas was also protecting us. Legolas jumped onto the dwarves' heads and fired arrows at the orcs. I was angry, and it was never a good thing when I was angry. I gave a shout and ran at the orcs. It had been a very long time since I had been this angry, but Kili was family. And I would never allow anyone to hurt my family. Every orc I saw lost its head and I did not stop. I grabbed Lin and jumped over the gate. I looked at her very seriously.

"Run and do not look back."

"Mother…"

"DO AS I SAY! Kill anything that gets in your way. Now go!"

She ran off and I went with her. The orcs seemed to be an endless tide. I saw Legolas close by and he looked at me.

_ I love you!_

I hit an orc coming up behind me and snapped its neck. I saw the big one that had shot Kili looking at me. I stared it down and narrowed my eyes.

"Come on then, you brute." I hissed.

I had once been one of the deadliest warriors in the Greenwood. It was how Legolas and I had met. I was assigned to protect him. But right now I had to protect my daughter and my friends. The orc ran after the dwarves on the other side of the river. I ran as fast as I could and I saw Legolas jump on top of the dwarves.

_ Dwalin is __**never **__going to let that go._

He jumped off and onto a ledge to fight an orc. I saw another orc come up behind him. I had nothing to throw and I would not get there in time. Someone threw a weapon into it and I looked over at Thorin. He winked at me and I smiled in gratitude.

"Caladhiel go! Go!" I said.

I did not want to, but I had to.

"I love you!" I said.

"I love you too!"

I smiled and then ran after my friends.

Legolas' POV

I was not too worried about her. She was one of the finest and deadliest warriors in Greenwood. She always would be. But I had only just gotten her back, now she was gone again.

Caladhiel's POV

I found the dwarves and Lin washed up on the bank of the river. I also saw and archer about to shoot at them. I ran forward silently and up into a tree.

"Do it again and you are dead." the man said.

I dropped down behind him and Lin disarmed him. I grabbed him and brought him to his knees.

"How dare you point an arrow at my child!" I hissed.

I could sense his fear.

"I did not know she was your child. I never would have harmed her. I myself have two daughters and a son." he said.

My eyes widened and I let him go.

"Lin, he will not hurt us."

She nodded and came to me.

"The barge over there, it would not be available for hire would it?" Balin asked.

He looked at me and I looked away.

"What makes you think I would help you?"

"Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat. You said you had some hungry mouths to feed. And a beautiful wife I would imagine." Balin said.

"Yes…she was beautiful."

I was sad to hear he had lost his wife.

"We need weapons, provisions. Can you help us?" Thorin asked.

He looked at the barrels. They were covered in sword and arrow marks.

"I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-Town but by leave of the Master. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil. All his wealth, comes from trade with the Woodland Realm."

Thorin looked at me. I took a deep breath and pushed Lin towards him. I walked forward and he looked at me.

"My name is Caladhiel Greenleaf. Wife of Prince Legolas Greenleaf and therefore a daughter-in-law to Thranduil. I can assure you that you he will not bring misery upon you."

I knew who this man was. I did not know his name, but I knew his heritage.

"These dwarves are merely trying to reach the Iron Hills. They have had nothing but misfortune. Please, help us."

"What is an elf and a young girl doing in the company of thirteen dwarves and a Halfling? And the Woodland Princess no less."

I lowered my eyes.

Thorin's POV

Lin stood next to me and Caladhiel looked down.

"I left my husband. My daughter is adopted and I have left my husband."

That had to have broken her heart.

"Then how could you assure my people no misery?"

"Because my name still holds weight with the king. We need your help. My young daughter needs your help."

He looked at Lin and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"You would need a smuggler."

I saw Caladhiel take off her necklace. She held it out to him.

"This is worth more than anything the Master could have."

My eyes went wide.

"Caladhiel no.."

"I said I would do everything I could to help you. If this is the price, so be it."

"But it was your mother's." Kili said.

She smiled at us.

"All of you are more important than one jewel."

She put it in the man's hand and nodded. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"I cannot take this from you. It belongs in your family."

He put it back in her hand and smiled a bit. In the end we convinced him to help us and we gave him everything we had. We boarded the barge and Caladhiel stood up front. I went over to her and put my hand on her arm.

"Thank you. I know how hard it was for you to say those things."

She smiled gently.

"I told you, I will do whatever I can."

"But to trade your mother's jewel for us-"

"You are more important to me than a jewel. Friendship, love and family are the real treasures in life. Always remember that."

I smiled a bit.

"I will."

"I do not want what happened to Thror to happen to you. Promise me you will not let that stone take over your mind."

I nodded.

"I promise."

She nodded and then turned away.

"The money quick! Give it to me." Bard said.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before."

"If you value your freedom you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

"Thorin do as he says." Caladhiel said.

I sighed but nodded. He had us all climb into the barrels and Caladhiel and Lin stayed out.

Caladhiel's POV

He pulled up to a dock. Bard made shook hands with a man before he had fish. Dwalin wasn't going to be happy when he got out of there. We kept going and I could hear the dwarves grumbling inside. Bard kicked one of the barrels.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate."

I kept Lin close to me as we came to the gate.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please."

An older man came down to us.

"Oh it's you Bard."

"Morning Percy."

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing. But that I am cold and tired and ready for home."

He nodded and then looked at us.

"And you are?"

"Princess Caladhiel Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm."

His eyes widened and he bowed his head. I bowed my head to him.

"Well met Percy."

He held out Bard's papers.

"All in order."

"Not. So. Fast."

And ugly little man with a unibrow stepped forward.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty. Are they Bard?"

"That's none of your business." Bard said.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business. Which makes it my business. These fish are illegal."

"I beg to differ."

He turned and looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"Princess Caladhiel of the Woodland Realm. These fish are a gift from I and my husband. Prince Legolas. And by extension, the king himself."

I could see a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Now, should you attempt to stop this man from following my orders, I will make certain you're held responsible for the delay. Is that what you want?" I asked.

He slowly backed away.

"I thought not. Now kindly let this man pass. My daughter and I are also in need of rest."

"B-But-"

I narrowed my eyes and took a step forward.

"Are you going to make me repeat myself?" I asked in a low voice.

He jumped back.

"Raise the gate!" Percy said.

I nodded and we went through.

"The Master has his eye on you! You do well to remember, we know where you live!" he threatened.

"It's a small town Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives."

I smirked and Lin laughed a little.


End file.
